Comenzando otra vez
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Cállate. Tú no entiendes. Tú no sabes nada. Tú no vienes del mismo lugar que yo. Tú no has que tenido que pasar por la misma porquería de vida, que me ha tocado a mi vivir. Así que no trates de actuar como si lo entendieras. cuando lo sepas, hablamos.JxHr
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

**

* * *

**-¿Qué me pasa?- se escuchó un grito desesperado en el interior de la habitación que se encontraba insonorizada. Un joven lucía como si observara el exterior a través de la ventana, pero en realidad estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no era capaz de ver nada más allá de ellos. La habitación se encontraba en total caos, al igual que la mente del único habitante del cuarto.

-¿Por qué el mundo no deja de girar tan rápido?- gruñó entre dientes. Sabía que lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido para los oídos de los demás, pero él estaba completamente solo y exactamente esa frase, tan carente de sentido a oídos ajenos, era la precisa para reflejar su incertidumbre y su fastidio ante lo que se le venía encima.

Sin siquiera saber porque, golpeó el muro con su puño, tratando de descargar su frustración con ese golpe. Pero fue en vano. Su mente seguía exactamente igual, pero ahora se había ganado unas cuantas fracturas en la mano.

-Idiota- se espetó a si mismo con rabia, mientras pateaba un baúl que yacía en el suelo. El baúl, cuyas iníciales tenían J.P, se abrió por el golpe, dejando ver su contenido. El joven se lo quedó observando por unos segundos antes de acercarse rápidamente a él. Se hincó en el suelo y observó el contenido del baúl, mientras una sonrisa complacida aparecía en su rostro. Sacó un pequeño sobre del interior y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó al armario, donde se encontraban su ropa y demás cosas, sacando del interior una escoba. Una estrella Fugaz. La escoba más rápida del momento. Con suma alegría tomó su varita y desencantó la puerta, permitiéndose la salida de la habitación. Antes de cruzar por completo el marco de la puerta se giró sobre sus pies y sonrió algo abochornado por su comportamiento infantil.

-_Reparo_- susurró levemente, mientras su muñeca hacía un suave movimiento. Y sin mirar atrás salió del cuarto, dejando que el hechizo hiciera todo el trabajo por él.

* * *

En ese momento se sentía completamente libre. Nada podía quitarle esa sensación que le llenaba por completo cada vez que estaba encima de su escoba, surcando los cielos. Ni siquiera los gritos de sus admiradoras, que por cierto aveces podían sacarlo de quicio aunque se negara a reconocérselo a los demás, ni el clima que pudiera haber, o lo mal que le estuviera hiendo en la escuela o con cualquier proyecto que el se propusiera. No. Nada podía evitar que su cuerpo se llenara de esa tan ansiada paz y tranquilidad que le brotaba por cada poro cada vez que, subido a su escoba, hacia piruetas en el aire y jugaba a atrapar una snitch inexistente.

En ese momento se encontraba en paz consigo mismo y con sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió tomarse un descanso mientras se refrescaba un poco, ya que estaba empapado de sudor. Con agilidad descendió la escoba al suelo y se bajo de ella, mientras se dirigía a una banca que estaba cerca de allí. Con total tranquilidad se sentó y se apoyó en el espaldar de esta. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mente se quedara en blanco.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, pero pareciera que hubieran pasado horas desde que el se sentó en ese lugar. Con algo de pereza, abrió los ojos y los posó en el cielo azul. En ese momento sus sentidos se colocaron alerta y sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Alguien caía precipitadamente hacia el suelo y no llevaba escoba o algo. Velozmente se montó en su estrella fugaz y se encaminó hacia la figura que caía. Con agilidad, llegó a su encuentro y logró atrapar a la persona en el aire, sorprendiéndose de lo liviana que era. Observó levemente, notando las femeninas formas de una chica, mientras intentaba descender con la mayor seguridad y suavidad al suelo.

Al llegar al suelo, se bajó con cuidado de la escoba sin soltar a la chica que aún se encontraba en sus brazos, para luego agacharse y tenderla sobre el suelo. En ese instante se permitió detallarla. La joven llevaba puesto un jean ajustado que marcaba un par de generosas caderas, en conjunto con una blusa manga larga de color negro, la cual tenía un discreto escote, que permitía ver la piel del cuello y muy poco de su pecho. Tenía puestas unas pequeñas zapatillas de color negro, sin tacón y completamente cerradas. Siguió observándola, mientras sus ojos subían hacia su rostro. Un rostro de forma algo redondeada y bastante delicada. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y parecían suaves al contacto, aunque no se atrevía a tocarlas. Sus labios pequeños, carnosos, rosados y provocativos. Una tentación para él. Sus largas pestañas y sus delicadas cejas, enmarcaban unos ojos, que en este momento estaban ocultos tras los parpados cerrados. Su cabello, largo hasta la cintura, se encontraba lleno de suaves ondas y risos que le hacían ver angelical.

Su boca se secó después de esa inspección y tubo que pasarle la lengua por los labios, que los tenía secos. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo llevaba observándola, hasta que un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonido salió de los labios de ella. Era un quejido. Un quejido de dolor.

En ese momento despertó de su ensoñación y vio lo que antes no había visto. La joven tenía múltiples moretones y rasguños, que le atravesaban la ropa y le permitían ver parte de su piel. También tenía el jean manchado de sangre, que lucía húmeda.

Se reprendió a si mismo por no haber notado el olor a sangre en ella, mientras levantaba levemente la blusa de la joven y observaba una gran herida en su estomago, de la cual emanaba mucha sangre. Se sintió nervioso, desesperado y muy desorientado.

Con cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba, la cargó en brazos y comenzó a correr hacía el interior del castillo, dejando olvidada su escoba en el campo de quidditch. Ya habría tiempo para recuperarla, ahora lo importante era la salud de la joven que llevaba en brazos.

Atravesó el castillo con rapidez, esquivando estudiantes y profesores por igual. Ignorando a los Slytherin y a los Gryffindor por igual. Ahora lo único que tenía su atención era llevar su lastimada carga a la enfermería, para que Madame Pomfrey pudiera curarla. Siguió corriendo sin descanso, por los pasillos ignorando los gritos que dejaba detrás de él y las voces que lo llamaban desesperadamente. En un ínfimo instante, la joven abrió los ojos y lo miró suavemente.

-Harry.- susurró ella, mientras se apretaba un poco contra él y luego volvió a perder el conocimiento. Él había notado el poco movimiento de ella y le había visto de reojo apretarse a él, lo cual le trasmitió una extraña sensación por todo su ser. Pero lo que más atención le llamó fueron sus ojos. Un par de ojos miel. Y aunque solo los vio por uno instante, supo que sería difícil sacárselos de la mente, de allí en adelante.

Siguió corriendo, y atravesó la puerta como pudo, entrando como un vendaval a la enfermería. Una enojada Madame Pomfrey se dirigió a donde estaba él y estaba a punto de gritarle y reprenderle, cuando vio que él colocaba con cuidado a una joven sobre una de las camas.

-¿Qué sucedió señor Potter?- preguntó la enfermera mientras se acercaba apresuradamente a donde estaba la castaña, que lucía una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-No lo sé, Madame Pomfrey. Estaba en el campo de quidditch, cuando vi que caía al suelo desde muy alto. La atrapé en el aire y cuando vi sus heridas, inmediatamente me encaminé hacia acá.- respondió rápidamente el joven de lentes, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido por la maratón que había hecho.

-Muy bien, señor Potter. Le agradezco lo que hizo, pero necesito que me de permiso. Esta jovencita esta muy malherida y necesito todo el espacio posible para hacer bien mi trabajo.- le dijo la enfermera con tono suave, mientras comenzaba a moverse por toda la enfermería, buscando los frascos de pociones que necesitaba.

James asintió en silencio, mientras le echaba una mirada a la joven, antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de atravesar la puerta, se detuvo y giró su cabeza hacia la cama donde había dejado a la castaña y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Nos veremos pronto, pequeña.- susurró levemente, antes de girar el pomo de la puerta y salir de la enfermería con paso tranquilo.


	2. Sin Poder Recordar

**Capitulo 1**

**Sin Poder Recordar.**

**

* * *

  
**

-Prongs.- se escuchó un fuerte grito. James continuaba caminando hacia la torre Gryffindor, mientras una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Estaba cansado tanto de cuerpo como de mente, pero se sentía pleno. Siguió caminando ajeno a los gritos que estaban a su alrededor. En ese momento, él estaba desconectado del mundo. Sólo pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día. Sobretodo, en la castaña que había estado en sus brazos.

Aún recordaba la tersura de su piel, mientras la cargaba y lo provocativos que estaban sus labios, se preguntaban si sus labios se sentirían tan suaves y dulce como imaginaba. Mentalmente se reprendió por ese pensamiento. La pobre estaba muy herida y él pensando en como sería besarla. Negó con la cabeza, mientras su sonrisa persistía. Para que engañar, no se puede negar el instinto. Él era un hombre, y peor aún, uno adolescente. ¿Y como no sentirse tentado a besar a una chica con semejante cuerpo y cara? Si parecía sacada de lo más recóndito de su imaginación. Esa chica era definitivamente su tipo.

En ese momento, sintió como era detenido en su camino, para luego ser girado bruscamente por alguien. Enarcó una ceja al ver de quien se trataba. Un joven de cabellos negros, algo más largos de lo permitido, con un par de ojos grises, los cuales lo miraban enojado, mientras llevaba el ceño fruncido. Ese era su mejor amigo. El "Maravilloso", como él mismo se había autodenominado, Sirius Black.

-Prongs! ¿Estás sordo o qué? Llevo llamándote un buen rato- le espetó con rabia, pareciendo más un gruñido que otra cosa. En ese momento, James se vio a si mismo siendo zarandeado de un lado para el otro, por los potentes brazos de Sirius, quien esperaba una respuesta. Y rápido.

-Pad, si dejaras de hacer eso, tal vez podría contestarte mejor. Me estas mareando.- respondió el moreno en tono bromista, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que le mandaba Sirius, desistió en hacer otra broma en lo que quedaba del interrogatorio.

-Habla Prongs, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. ¿Dónde diablos estabas, que casi me llevas por delante en el pasillo?- preguntó Sirius con impaciencia. Estaba algo preocupado al ver entrar a su amigo de esa manera al castillo. James estaba algo extraño en los últimos días y no se sabía porque, y Sirius comenzaba a preocuparse por él. No por nada, lo consideraba como un hermano.

-Tranquilo Sirius, estaba en el campo de Quidditch. Fui a volar un rato.- fue la respuesta del moreno.

-¿En serio? ¿Y porque te vi con una chica en brazos entrando corriendo rumbo a la enfermería? y ahora te veo sucio de sangre. Prongs, dime que pasó allá afuera.- preguntó Sirius, mientras observaba detenidamente la ropa de su amigo. James también observó su ropa y supo que su amigo tenía toda la razón. Estaba sucio de sangre, la sangre de aquella chica.

-Ok Padfoot, te lo contaré todo. Pero al menos vamos a la sala común, tengo unas ganas inmensas de darme un baño que no las aguanto y debemos darnos prisa, que la cena pronto empezará.- respondió James con una sonrisa resignada, para luego suspirar con cansancio, ante la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo. En silencio, comenzaron a caminar hacia la torre donde residían sus habitaciones. Mientras que James intentaba ordenar sus ideas y poder explicar bien todo lo que había pasado en ese día.

* * *

Estaba algo aburrido, por lo que decidió caminar un poco por el castillo. Hacía buen tiempo y prefería estar afuera, que encerrado todo el día en su sala común. Además, de que sus admiradoras debían estarlo extrañando en su ausencia.

Si, definitivamente debía darse un paseo por el colegio. ¿Quién sabe que sorpresa podría estar detrás de la primera esquina? Sonrió burlón ante ese pensamiento. _Supongo que no me haría mal llevarme una pequeña sorpresa un día de estos, sobretodo con lo aburrido que esta el castillo._ Pensó con tranquilidad, mientras salía de su sala común.

Iba a paso tranquilo, sin prisas ni preocupaciones. Eso era lo bueno que fuera sábado, ya que no habían clases y no era necesario tener el uniforme puesto. En ese momento llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con una camisa manga larga blanca debajo de un jersey de color negro. Su cabello lucía algo despeinado. Le gustaba llevarlo de esa manera cuando vestía informal. Sonrió levemente y notó como una chica de Ravenclaw que cruzaba la esquina por donde el también iba se le quedaba mirando fijamente mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo y sus ojos se veían brillantes. Patético. Eso era realmente patético, ya que al fin y al cabo, ella debía saber que él no le haría ni el menor caso. Siguió andando sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, es más, la volvió más atrayente sólo para darse el gusto de ver como se derretían las jóvenes que pasaban junto a él.

Arrogante. Si. Mucho en realidad, pero bastante orgullo de serlo. Es más, ¿Cómo no serlo con el físico que poseía? Rió ante ese pensamiento. En fin, mejor seguir de largo antes que se reunieran más chicas a su alrededor. Le gustaba la atención, es más, le encantaba. Pero también llegaba a ser agobiante, y en ese momento no quería sentirse agobiado. Quería estar tranquilo.

Dobló una de las esquinas del castillo y se vio completamente solo y en silencio en uno de los corredores cercanos a la enfermería. Pero no prestó mucha atención a ese pensamiento y siguió caminando tranquilamente. Escuchó pasos cerca de donde estaba él pero los ignoró por completo, ya que no interesaba mucho quien viniera en sentido contrario. Poco a poco los pasos se tornaban más sonoros y más cercanos, lo que indicaba que la persona se acercaba. Él iba demasiado concentrado pensando como para fijarse por donde iba o por donde caminaba la otra persona.

Siguió de largo y de un momento a otro sintió que algo había chocado con él y lo había empujado hacia al suelo. Cayó sentando y contra la pared, golpeándose levemente la cabeza con la dura roca y obligándolo a cerrar los ojos por el dolor punzante que sintió de inmediato. Maldijo por lo bajo y se dispuso a insultar a aquel que lo había tropezado. En ese momento se percató de un ligero peso sobre sus piernas y abrió sus ojos para ver a la persona que sería el objeto de sus insultos.

Su boca quedó levemente desencajada por una fracción de segundo, antes de que él tomara una expresión serena como le habían educado que hiciera en cualquier ocasión en que se sintiera sorprendido. Sobre sus piernas se encontraba recostada boca abajo una joven. Una joven de larga y ondulada cabellera castaña, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado y en una posición un tanto sugestiva. La observó momentáneamente mientras ella se sobaba las partes afectadas por el golpe y mientras se reprendía a si misma por su despiste. Sonrió ante esa reacción por parte de ella. Le causaba gracia que se estuviera regañando en voz alta, le hacía ver infantil y tierna. Tierna, era la primera vez que usaba ese adjetivo en alguien después de tantos años. Se golpeó mentalmente, pero aún así no logró cambiar de parecer.

Poco a poco sintió como ella se levantaba de encima de él y se sentaba en el piso de piedra frente a él. La vio sonreírle con algo de vergüenza antes de que pudiera hablar, sin mantener contacto visual. Y se perdió en su boca. En esa pequeña y apetitosa boca de color rosa. No sabía que bien había hecho al mundo, para que se le cumpliera el deseo de que algo interesante pasara en ese aburrido colegio. Y vaya que era interesante.

Observó detenidamente como tomaba aire y levantaba el rostro para quedarse por unos cuantos instantes perdida en su mente. Sus ojos, un par de ojos color miel. Ojos que en ese momento parecían mirar más allá de él.

-Draco.-escuchó que ella dijo. La miró interrogante, notando que ella regresaba a la realidad y lo miraba fijamente, antes de sonreírle alegremente. -Lo siento Draco, soy una torpe y se que me merezco la retahíla de insultos que pensabas darme por no prestar atención por donde camino, pero es que me siento algo perdida y no se donde estoy.- confesó con la mirada fija en él y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, que la hacía lucir curiosamente encantadora. Sonrió levemente ante el pensamiento y se dio cuenta que ella lo había llamado por otro nombre diferente al de él.

-Lo siento cariño, pero yo no soy Draco. Mi nombre es Lucius, Lucius Malfoy.- dijo con voz suave y tranquila, mientras la observaba fijamente intentando ver cada una de sus reacciones.

* * *

-Profesor Dumbledore. Profesor Dumbledore.- se veía una agitada Madame Pomfrey entrar a la oficina del Director del más Prestigioso Colegio de Magia y Hechicería del Reino Unido, con el cabello desordenado por la carrera y la cara roja por el esfuerzo físico realizado al llegar corriendo desde la enfermería.

-¿Qué sucede Poppy?- preguntó el anciano director al ver entrar por la puerta de su oficina a la enfermera.

-Albus, esta tarde el señor Potter encontró a una joven desconocida en el campo de Quidditch del colegio con múltiples heridas de gravedad, la llevó a la enfermería y la dejó a mi cuidado. Pero tuve que dejarla sola descansando mientras iba a buscar unos ingredientes que me iba a dar Pomona, para al regresar encontrarme con la enfermería vacía.- comenzó a explicar aceleradamente, casi sin respirar. -¿Quién sabe donde estará esa jovencita, y sobretodo si estará bien? Ella estaba muy malherida y aún no se ha recuperado del todo.- completó la enfermera con preocupación.

Albus la escuchaba en silencio, meditando sus palabras. Algo interesante estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts y él quería averiguar lo más posible. Sonrió para si mismo y se levanto de su asiento, para luego acercarse a la enfermera y encaminarse juntos a la salida de la oficina.

-No te preocupes Poppy, la encontraremos.- fue la simple respuesta del director, tranquilizando a la preocupada mujer, quien suspiró con más tranquilidad. Y sin más, salió de su oficina con paso tranquilo. Sentía curiosidad por esa joven y el porqué se encontraba en su escuela.

* * *

-Lucius, me gustaría que me llevaras afuera, si no es molestia.-dijo la joven con una mirada soñadora mientras detenía su caminar y observaba el lago y los jardines del colegio a través de la ventana. Habían estado recorriendo el castillo a petición de ella y sin saber muy bien porqué, él no se había podido negar. El rubio la observaba sonriente por la emoción que mostraban los ojos miel de la chica al observar el bello paisaje. Era de tarde y la brisa soplaba suavemente sobre los arboles. Era un día perfecto para pasear, y que mejor con la compañía que tenía.

-Claro, como gustes.- respondió él mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a guiarla por los pasillos de la escuela. Iban caminando tranquilamente y en silencio. Ella observaba todo a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose por lo que sus ojos veían, mientras que él, la observaba a ella. Una sonrisa apacible se encontraba en el rostro del rubio, mientras la observaba. En ese momento no vio lo que venía hacia él y chocó con alguien más. Murmuró palabras in entendibles, al tiempo que pensaba enojado que era la segunda vez que le pasaba en el día. Se levantó con lentitud y toda la parsimonia inculcada por años de enseñanza, para luego limpiar cualquier rastro de polvo o suciedad de su ropa. Y luego de esto, se fijo en quien había sido el causante de su caída. Y allí, entre varios libros regados, una joven pelirroja yacía, mientras intentaba recogerlos todos.

-Lo siento, pero no veía por donde caminaba.- se disculpó la pelirroja sin mirar a la persona con la que había chocado, mientras recogía cada uno de los libros con cuidado.

-Más te vale tener más cuidado la próxima vez que andes por ahí, sangre sucia.- espetó el rubio. La joven pelirroja levantó su rostro del suelo y observó al rubio con rabia contenida, para luego ignorarlo mientras seguía con su labor. Lucius sonrió triunfante, pero luego sintió un golpe en la cabeza, en donde anteriormente se había lastimado, por lo que sintió nuevamente un dolor punzante.

-Lucius, no seas grosero con Ginny.- dijo la castaña mientras se agachaba y ayudaba a la otra joven a recoger sus pertenencias. La pelirroja la observó en silencio por unos segundos con algo de suspicacia y desconfianza, mientras veía como la joven recogía los libros con extremo cuidado y con una sonrisa en sus labios para luego pasárselos. Pero notó que ese par de ojos eran trasparentes y la castaña parecía no tenerle ningún sentimiento o pensamiento negativo hacia ella. La pelirroja sonrió de vuelta y aceptó los libros de buena gana, mientras se colocaba de pie.

-Ginny, por favor disculpa a Lucius, está algo enfadado porque hoy ha sido tirado al suelo dos veces.- explicó la castaña con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo al rubio por lo acertado de su explicación, pero aún así bufó mostrando no estar de acuerdo con las palabras de la castaña. El no tenía pensado disculparse con una sangre sucia. La pelirroja la observó con sus ojos verde esmeralda por unos segundos antes de girarse a ver al rubio, y luego asintió imperceptiblemente a la joven, quien estaba sonriente. -Lucius me esta mostrando el castillo y ahora me va a llevar afuera. ¿Quieres unirte?- preguntó la castaña de la nada, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes, que se miraron unos segundos con odio, para luego posar sus ojos sobre ella.

-No sé si pueda, ya que tengo que llevar los libros a mi sala común y luego…-comenzó a excusarse la joven, pero se vio interrumpida por la castaña, quien había sacado rápidamente su varita y sin decir palabra alguna, había encogido todos los libros de la pelirroja a tal tamaño que podrían caber fácilmente en su bolsillo.

-Ya esta. Ahora no tienes excusa. Por favor acompáñanos, eres la única persona, aparte de Lucius, que conozco aquí y me gustaría hablar un poco más contigo.- dijo la castaña con cara de cachorrito, lo que hizo que la pelirroja soltara un suspiro resignado y asintiera en silencio, lo que obtuvo una sonrisa amplia como agradecimiento. En eso, los tres comenzaron a caminar en silencio. La castaña iba en el centro, mientras a los lados de ella iban Lucius y la Pelirroja que trataban por todos los medios de ignorarse mutuamente.

Iban cada uno concentrados en sus pensamientos, hasta que la pelirroja se dio cuenta de algo. La joven con la que iba caminando la había llamado Ginny.

-Disculpa pero creo que me has confundido. Mi nombre no es Ginny. Yo me llamo Lily, Lily Evans.- dijo la pelirroja mientras seguía caminando. Lucius iba pendiente de la conversación, y recordó ese detalle. A él también lo había confundido con un tal Draco y ahora confundía a la sangre sucia de Evans, con una tal Ginny. ¿Quién vendría después, confundiría a Potter o algunos de sus amigotes con alguien más y lo invitaría a andar con ellos?

-Lo lamento, no fue intencional. Es solo, que creí que eras alguien más.- explicó la castaña con suavidad.

-¿Alguna amiga tal vez?- preguntó Lily, sólo para continuar la conversación.

-En realidad, no lo sé.- fue la respuesta de la castaña, dejando sorprendida a Lily.

-Bueno, ahora que sabes mi nombre, creo que me merezco saber con quien hablo.- dijo en tono divertido Lily, mientras observaba a la castaña. Lucius prestó total atención en ese momento, ya que a él se le había pasado preguntar el nombre de su acompañante. Se sorprendió de lo poco atento que había estado ese día y se prometió no volverlo a repetir.

En ese momento vieron como la joven se detenía y sus ojos se nublaban por la confusión. Tanto Lily como Lucius esperaban una respuesta a la pregunta anteriormente formulada y al extraño comportamiento de la joven, por lo que la observaron en silencio, mientras veían como la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de ella.

La vieron murmurar en voz baja después de los eternos segundos en que permanecieron en silencio, pero aun así, no pudieron escuchar lo que había dicho. La joven castaña buscaba en lo más profundo de su memoria, pero nada. No podía recordar nada de si misma. Ella notó como los jóvenes la observaban expectantes y se dio cuenta que no la habían escuchado. Por lo que trató de tragar el nudo que sentía en la garganta y poder decir lo que su mente había descubierto.

-No puedo responder a eso.- comenzó a decir, dejando extrañados a ambos jóvenes, quienes se miraron interrogantes entre ellos, olvidando momentáneamente el odio mutuo, para luego volver a posar su mirada sobre la castaña que se notaba cada vez más perturbada. Unas lágrimas acudieron rápidamente a los ojos miel de ella y los empañaron con rapidez, dejando más confundidos y sorprendidos a ambos jóvenes, quienes la miraban preocupados y alarmados. -No puedo contestar porque yo no recuerdo cual es mi nombre.- respondió la joven mientras soltaba las lágrimas de impotencia que había retenido en sus ojos.

* * *


	3. Alexa Bristow

**Capitulo 2**

**Alexa Bristow**

**

* * *

**-Y esa es toda la historia, Pad- terminó de contar James con algo de cansancio. El morocho estaba acostado en su cama, en el dormitorio de los estudiantes de Séptimo año de Gryffindor. Ya se había quitado las ropas manchadas, para luego tomar una ducha y salir completamente cambiado y arreglado. Estaba algo aburrido y cansado del interrogatorio del que había sido victima, por lo que jugaba con una snitch que tenía entre sus manos para distraerse un poco, mientras que su mejor amigo lo miraba fijamente.

Sirius había estado atento a todo el relato sobre la misteriosa chica que había caído, literalmente, del cielo. Le sonaba algo extraño, pero él podía detectar la mentira en el tono de voz de James, y sabia que en este momento le era completamente sincero. Le sonrió traviesamente por un instante, lo que hizo que James parara de jugar para mirarlo fijamente. Esa sonrisa la conocía perfectamente, y la mayoría de las veces no era un buen augurio, ni para él ni para nadie.

-Padfoot.- lo llamó con cuidado, mientras observaba como esa sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más.

-¿Si, mi pequeño Prongs?- preguntó Sirius en un tono paternal, pero sin hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, viejo perro?- preguntó James, mientras se incorporaba en la cama y se acercaba a él.

-Estaba pensando si le hacíamos una pequeña visita a tu nueva amiga, lo más seguro es que se este aburriendo en la enfermería. A nadie, a parte de ti, le gusta estar allí.- dijo con suavidad, recibiendo un bufido por parte de James al decir lo último, pero el morocho también sonrió juguetonamente.

-¿Se puede saber a quien van a ir a visitar a la enfermería?- preguntó una tercera voz. Ambos chicos se giraron y vieron como un joven alto los observaba tranquilamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Sus cabellos eran color castaño, casi cenizo, y sus ojos eran de color miel, los cuales observaban divertidos a James y Sirius. Era otro de sus amigos, el siempre fiel Moony.

-Vamos a ir a conocer a la nueva inquilina de Hogwarts.- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa, a lo que Remus enarcó una ceja.

-Explícate Sirius.- dijo Remus mientras permanecía en la puerta y veía como sus amigos se acercaban a él.

-Ya te contaremos en el camino. Ahora vamos, que no hay tiempo que perder. ¿Quién sabe si se habrá escapado de la enfermería y ahora ande perdida en los pasillos?- respondió jocosamente James mientras salía por la puerta del dormitorio y veía como Sirius tomaba a Remus del brazo y lo arrastraba con ellos.

* * *

-Tranquila, pequeña.- comenzó a decir Lucius. Él inmediatamente se había acercado a la castaña y la había hecho sentarse en el suelo, para poder abrazarla. Llevaba un par de minutos en esa posición, y en ningún momento había dejado de sobar su espalda mientras ella lloraba en su confusión. Lily estaba petrificada en su lugar, nunca había visto esa faceta del cruel Lucius Malfoy y se sorprendía de que él pudiera llegar a tener un lado tan humano. Lo observó en silencio por unos segundos, mirando como intentaba tranquilizar a la castaña con toda la paciencia del mundo y como le susurraba palabras de aliento. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió burlona. Esa mañana, cuando se levantó, nunca espero encontrarse de frente con toda la parte buena de Malfoy, la cual estaba escondida de todos, los 365 días del año.

Luego de salir de sus pensamientos, decidió dejar de estar mirando la escena y ayudar un poco. Con lentitud, la pelirroja también se hincó en el suelo y abrazó a la castaña, transmitiéndole todo su apoyo. No importaba si estaba al lado del Slytherin más prepotente de su generación o si a esa joven no la conocía de más de un par de minutos. Sentía que podía confiar en ella. A parte, le partía el corazón verla tan sola y confundida.

-No te preocupes por ello, todo estará bien.- susurró Lily, mientras continuaba en su tarea de calmar a la castaña. Poco a poco los sollozos se hicieron menos sonoros y la joven dejó de llorar. Lentamente levantó su rostro y dejó ver sus ojos mieles, que estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención ser una molestia, si quieren dejamos el paseo por los jardines para otro momento y me regreso a…-comenzó a decir la castaña, mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, apenada por su comportamiento. Pero se vio interrumpida por un dedo pálido y frio, que se posó sobre sus labios.

-No eres ninguna molestia para mí, y dudo que lo seas para Evans. A parte de que se nota que tienes ganas de seguir recorriendo el castillo, así que mejor levántate, recompón tu rostro para que nadie más vea esa expresión, no es digno, y vamos, que pronto anochecerá.- dijo Lucius inyectándole un tono algo mandón, por lo que Lily frunció el entrecejo. Definitivamente aún la sangre Malfoy corría fuerte por las venas del rubio, ya que hasta para consolar era un tanto seco. -¿No es cierto, Evans?- completó el rubio, mientras se giraba a ver a la pelirroja que se había sorprendido de escuchar su apellido sin rastro de odio o el asco que el ojigris siempre plasmaba en sus frases, ahora sólo estaba el desinterés por ella y la orden tacita de que apoyara sus palabras.

-Claro. Mejor vamos pronto, que en un par de horas será la cena y este castillo es muy grande como para conocerlo en poco tiempo.- respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa para la castaña. La castaña tomó el pañuelo y comenzó a secarse el rostro mientras sonreía levemente. Estaba contenta de haber conocido a ese par de chicos, le parecían buenas personas y esperaba que fueran buenos amigos en un futuro.

-Entonces vámonos, que el tiempo apremia.- dijo la castaña mientras se colocaba de pie de un salto y comenzaba a sonreír tranquilamente, ante la mirada fija del Slytherin y la Gryffindor, que aún permanecían en el suelo. -A pesar que no recuerdo nada de mí y de mi vida, siento que puedo confiar en ustedes y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. Y pues, sólo queda esperar a que mis recuerdos regresen a mí.- comentó la joven mientras miraba a la nada, para luego observarlos a ellos, y sonreírles dulcemente.

-Por supuesto, yo también quiero ser tu amiga.- respondió Lily mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Entonces prepárate, que las cosas conmigo no serán tranquilas. Y mejor empieza desde ahora, ya que vamos a ir deprisa.- respondió Lucius con tono arrogante, al tiempo que dejaba salir una sonrisa traviesa, mientras se levantaba del piso y se acercaba a la castaña. De un momento a otro la tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr con la joven en sus brazos.

-Malfoy- gritó Lily, mientras salía corriendo detrás de él.

-Apúrate Evans, que no quiero que alguien nos vea correr juntos por el mismo pasillo.- gritó Lucius, mientras la castaña se aferraba fuertemente a él para no caer.

* * *

Iban caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos, mientras tomaban rumbo hacía la enfermería. Suponían que Madame Pomfrey no demoraría en echarlos de allí, alegando que eran unos escandalosos sin oficio, pero la curiosidad por conocer a la misteriosa castaña del relato de James era demasiada como para aguantarse a que se recuperara. Iban bromeando entre si, cuando sintieron que algo pasó rápidamente a su lado. Se giraron para ver de quien se trataba, y enarcaron una ceja al ver que era Malfoy quien atravesaba el pasillo corriendo, y parecía llevar algo en brazos. De pronto un fugaz destello rojo pasó por su lado y vieron a Lily Evans pasar corriendo detrás de Malfoy. Los tres merodeadores se quedaron como piedras observando el espectáculo que sus ojos presenciaba y el cual no tenía mucho sentido.

-Malfoy, no vayas tan rápido.- grito Lily, mientras trataba de darle alcance.

-Eres una lenta, Evans. Mejor ponte a hacer ejercicio si planeas darme alcance.- respondió el rubio en tono burlón, pero sin ser despectivo. En ese momento los merodeadores no sabían que pensar. ¿Desde cuándo ese trato cordial entre Lily y Malfoy? Era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de los tres merodeadores, quienes olvidando a donde iban, salieron corriendo detrás del rubio y la pelirroja para ver que es lo que pasaba.

Notaron que ambos jóvenes se dirigían a las afueras del castillo, tomando los pasillos casi deshabitados y escabulléndose por donde no habían alumnos. Pronto llegaron al lago y en ese lugar se detuvieron a tomar aire. Vieron como la pelirroja se dejaba caer en la grama, a unos cuantos pasos de Malfoy y debajo de un frondoso árbol, para recuperar el aliento. Mientras que el rubio se mantenía de pie y bajaba suavemente a la persona que estaba en sus brazos todo el tiempo.

Los merodeadores se acercaron lentamente y tratando de no ser descubiertos, hasta llegar a estar detrás del árbol, donde podían ver y escuchar todo perfectamente.

-Malfoy.- jadeó Lily, quien aún no recuperaba el aliento después de esa maratón.

-Evans, eres más lenta que un caracol.-respondió el rubio, mirándola burlón desde arriba por unos segundos, haciendo que Lily bufara.

-No es que yo sea lenta, es que tú eres malditamente veloz.- se defendió Lily mientras fruncía levemente el ceño, para luego relajar su expresión. -Aunque correr por los pasillos así, se sintió bastante bien.- añadió más para si misma, que para que sus acompañantes la escucharan.

Los merodeadores no entendían nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Quiénes eran esos, y donde estaban Lily Evans y Lucius Malfoy? Los miraban estar relativamente cerca, tranquilos y sin insultarse. Mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento perdido por la maratón antes realizada.

-Lucius, casi me matas de un susto. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- escucharon que una voz pronunciaba. Estaban tan concentrados en el extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja y el rubio, que no habían prestado atención a la tercera persona que se encontraba allí.

-Tu querías venir a los jardines.- respondió el rubio, mirando fijamente a la castaña y con una sonrisa, que denotaba que estaba divertido. La joven sólo atinó a negar en silencio con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Los merodeadores siguieron la mirada de Lucius y se encontraron con una chica. Una chica de cabellos castaños.

-Chicos, esa es la chica de la enfermería.- susurró James, quien estaba más sorprendido que sus amigos. Esa era la chica que estaba malherida cuando la atrapó en el aire, y ahora estaba jugueteando con Lily y con el idiota de Malfoy.

-Por Merlín, Prongs. Esa chica está mejor que las que te inventas en tus sueños húmedos.- susurró Sirius, mientras la detallaba completamente. Extrañados al no escuchar un regaño por parte de Remus por la poca delicadeza al hablar de la joven, se giraron para ver a Remus, y lo encontraron observando ensimismado y bastante concentrado a la joven. Sonrieron pícaramente, mientras le daban un pequeño golpecito en la frente. -Como que la chica le dio fuerte a Moony.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Eso parece ser, Padfoot- contestó James con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a Remus.

-Cállense los dos, o nos descubrirán.- dijo Remus en tono bajo.

-Demasiado tarde, ya los descubrí.- escucharon que decían detrás de Remus. Los tres chicos se giraron para ver, y se encontraron con el rostro sonriente de la castaña.

-Hola chicos.- saludó la castaña, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, que dejo embobados a los merodeadores por un segundo.

-Hola.- respondieron al unísono, haciendo reír a la joven.

-Patético. Ahora hasta contestan al mismo tiempo.- se escuchó decir detrás de la joven. Allí estaba Lucius y los miraba arrogantes, mientras les sonreía burlón.

-Cállate Malfoy.- espetó James comenzando a enojarse.

-¿Por qué no intentas tú callarme, Potter?- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa burlona y autosuficiente, mientras los merodeadores lo miraban cada vez más enojados.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry, eres tú?- Interrumpió la castaña antes de que siguieran la discusión, acercándose al joven de gafas. Ella lo observaba detenidamente, haciendo sonrojar levemente a James.

-Querida, ese no es Harry. Ese idiota que tienes al frente se llama James Potter.- respondió Lucius con una mueca. Dicho y echo, lo que había pensado en el momento en que confundió a Evans con alguien más. Sólo faltaba que confundiera a Potter, y al parecer así fue.

-Aunque puedo serlo si tu quieres.-respondió James de manera coqueta.

-No gracias, pensé que eras un amigo.- respondió la castaña de manera rotunda, pero sin llegar a ser maleducada o extremadamente seca, lo que sorprendió a los merodeadores e hizo sonreír a Lily y a Lucius.

-Otra que no cae bajo tus encantos, Potter.- comentó con burla el rubio, mientras se acercaba a la castaña y la abrazaba tiernamente.

-Lucius, deja de molestar al joven Potter. Él no te ha hecho nada.- le regañó suavemente la castaña, ante la mirada sorprendida y algo burlona de los merodeadores.

-Si Malfoy, yo no te he hecho nada.- respondió James con suavidad y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Observando como el rubio fruncía el entrecejo y lo miraba mal.

-Tranquilo Lucius, no pierdas la paciencia.- le dijo la castaña con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una mano, haciendo inmediatamente que el rubio se relajara por la caricia.

-Está bien, pequeña.- respondió el rubio, mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de la joven y la atraía hacia su cuerpo.

-Lily, has estado algo callada. Dime, ¿Tú también conoces a estos jóvenes?- preguntó la ojimiel, observando a la pelirroja que miraba todo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Para mi mala suerte, si.- respondió la joven sin perder esa sonrisa.

-Evans.- saltó indignado James, quien la miraba con rostro de cachorrito.

-No me mires así Potter, que no conseguirás nada.- respondió la pelirroja con un sonrisa en su rostro, recibiendo como respuesta un mohín por parte del morocho.

-Bueno, ya que parece que nadie nos quiere presentar, lo haré yo.- comenzó a decir el mayor de los hermanos Black. -Mi bella dama, como ya sabe, el joven del berrinche es James Potter, el otro joven se llama Remus Lupin, y yo, su servidor, Sirius Black.-comenzó a decir el ojigris, con suavidad, para terminar con una sonrisa seductora.

-Un placer joven Black, joven Lupin y joven Potter.- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, tampoco hay que ser formales.- dijo Remus con una pequeña sonrisa y algo nervioso. La castaña lo miró por unos segundos y se separó del abrazo del rubio, para acercarse al castaño. Sin decir nada, lo abrazó, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos y el aparente shock del castaño. Al separarse, la joven le sonrió dulcemente a Remus, quien le correspondió la sonrisa. Al darse cuenta de su arrebato, retrocedió hasta donde estaba Lucius, intentando controlar el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Y ahora que sabes quienes somos nosotros, ¿Podrías regalarnos tu nombre?- preguntó Sirius notablemente curioso. En ese momento, los ojos de la joven se entristecieron y Lily y Lucius lo miraban asesinamente. El mayor de los Black no entendía ese extraño comportamiento por parte de ellos, al igual que sus amigos, que miraban fijamente a los tres jóvenes que estaban frente a ellos, y a las miradas enojadas de la pelirroja y el rubio y el rostro triste de la castaña.

-Yo…-comenzó a decir cuando fue interrumpida.

-Señorita, que bueno que la encuentro. Estaba muy preocupado por usted. No debería salir de la enfermería así como así. Aún esta delicada de salud.- comenzó a decir el director del colegio.

-Lo siento señor, pero la verdad es que ya me siento mucho mejor y me estaba aburriendo demasiado en aquella cama.- respondió la joven con suavidad, y algo avergonzada por su sinceridad. Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del anciano, quien la miró suavemente, para luego observar a los otros jóvenes presentes.

-Señorita, ¿y se puede saber como llegó aquí?- preguntó divertido, al notar lo lejos que se encontraban del ala de la enfermería.

-Pues, Lily y Lucius me acompañaron amablemente hasta acá, ya que les pedí el favor de que me mostraran los jardines del castillo. Espero no haberles metido en problemas por mi culpa.- respondió la joven con algo de pena en su voz.

-Tranquila, no ha pasado nada. Lo mejor es que le llevemos de vuelta a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey se tranquilice un poco.- comenzó a decir, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la castaña, quien lo observó en silencio y asintió con una sonrisa. -Señor Malfoy, señorita Evans. Gracias por cuidarla.-dijo el director con tranquilidad, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de los jóvenes. -Señores Potter, Black y Lupin. Nos vemos luego.- se despidió el anciano director, mientras guiaba a la castaña de vuelta al castillo. Antes de alejarse demasiado de los jóvenes, la ojimiel giró su rostro y les regaló una sonrisa a sus amigos. Aunque ahora no tenía pasado, al parecer si tendría un buen presente y futuro.

* * *

-Muy bien señorita, yo soy Albus Dumbledore, ¿y usted es?- se presentó el anciano profesor mientras veía a la joven tomar asiento en su oficina, luego de haber ido a la enfermería a reportarse. Madame Pomfrey estaba paranoica y no dejaba de regañar a la jovencita por su descuido mientras buscaba alguna señal de mala salud en ella, para luego sonreírle y pedirle que regresara después de la cena para otro chequeo, ya que aparentemente se había recuperado satisfactoriamente en muy poco tiempo.

-Señor, yo no se quien soy.- comenzó a decir la castaña, ante la atenta mirada del director. -Desde que desperté en la enfermería no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, ni siquiera mi nombre o algo acerca de mi misma.- completó la joven mientras su mirada se nublaba por la frustración. Dumbledore la miró en silencio por unos minutos antes, de simplemente suspirar y sonreír suavemente.

-Entiendo. Bueno, lo mejor será que permanezca aquí en Hogwarts por el tiempo que sea necesario. Esperemos a que sus recuerdos regresen poco a poco y así usted pueda regresar a su vida normal.- dijo el anciano director.

-Pero señor, yo no sé si estudio aquí o no.-respondió la joven con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

-Es cierto que usted no estudiaba aquí, ya que como director conozco a todos mis estudiantes, pero eso no es problema sin solución. Al fin y al cabo, lo bueno de ser director es poder tomar ciertas decisiones a mi criterio. Entre esas, su estadía en Hogwarts. Sólo faltaría ubicarla en alguna de las casas.-respondió Dumbledore, mirando fijamente al sombrero seleccionador, que se encontraba tomando una siesta en ese momento.

-Pero ¿y mi nombre? Lucius y Lily ya saben que no lo recuerdo.- se atrevió a decir la joven.

-Bueno, les pediremos amablemente a los jóvenes que no digan nada acerca de ese detalle y pues, con respecto al nombre, ¿Tiene alguno en mente?- preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Qué le parece Alexa Bristow?-preguntó la castaña mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, para luego posar los ojos en el director.

-Interesante elección, pero no importa mi opinión si ese es el nombre que te gusta.- dijo Dumbledore, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de la castaña. -Bueno, de ahora en adelante será Alexa Bristow, y será mi ahijada.- comentó el director con una sonrisa.

-Pero señor, yo…-comenzó a replicar la joven ante la mirada divertida del director.

-Pequeña niña, hasta que no recuerdes quien eres y tu pasado, no tienes a nadie. Por favor, déjame cuidarte.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa bonachona, recibiendo una igual por parte de la joven.

-Está bien.- fue la simple respuesta de Alexa.

-Bueno, ahora solo falta saber en que curso estas y a que casa pertenecerás. Le pediré a Slughorn que haga una poción para determinar tu edad, aunque si no me equivoco, tienes aproximadamente unos 17 años. Y con respecto al curso a realizar, pues dejaremos que los profesores te prueben. ¿Estas de acuerdo?- preguntó suavemente.

-Si, me parece bien.- respondió Alexa con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, entonces. Fawkes por favor llévale esto a minerva.- dijo el anciano profesor mientras le extendía al fénix un papel que había escrito en ese instante. El ave emprendió vuelo y sin más, fue a realizar la tarea encomendada.

* * *

-Albus, no se que decir. Esta niña supera todas las expectativas que teníamos.- dije una mujer mayor, mientras miraba fijamente al director.

-Lo sé Minerva. Lo sé. Dime ahora, ¿Qué recomiendas hacer con ella?- pregunta suavemente, mientras acaricia a Fawkes.

-Esa joven perfectamente podría tomar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S y salir muy bien de ellos, pero quiero ver que tanto es capaz de hacer. Además siento que un intelecto como ese debe ser aprovechado al máximo. En mi opinión, lo mejor es colocarla en Séptimo.- responde la maestra con serenidad.

-Yo también pensé en eso Minerva, pero quería saber tu opinión, ante todo.- comenzó a decir el Director mientras sonreía suavemente. -Por favor, acompáñala y dale un uniforme. Esta noche será su selección de casa.- pide amablemente, posando sus ojos en su amiga.

-Por supuesto Albus. En seguida voy.-responde la maestra, antes de levantarse y salir de la oficina, dejando al director solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Evans.- se escuchó un grito. -Evans, no me ignores.- se volvió a escuchar pero esta vez, sonaba un poco más duro y enojado. En ese momento la pelirroja se dirigía al gran comedor para ir a cenar. Había tenido a los merodeadores detrás de ella todo el tiempo desde que la joven se fue con Dumbledore. "Y el muy inútil de Malfoy solo se río y se fue" pensó con rabia la joven. -Evans.- escuchó nuevamente. Era la voz de Potter que no dejaba de perseguirle. Se detuvo abruptamente y se giró para mirarlo. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

-Te puedes callar un segundo Potter y dejarme vivir en paz.- le espetó Lily sin delicadeza y con toda la rabia acumulada en la tarde por su culpa.

-Pero que genio, pelirroja.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, quien se acercaba a ella junto a Remus, James y Peter.

-Cállate Black, que a ti tampoco te quiero ver- le dijo Lily aguantándose las ganas de hechizarlos con un petrificus para que la dejaran de molestar.

-Lily, por favor. Solo queremos saber que sucede. No puedes negar que es extraño verte conviviendo pacíficamente con Malfoy.- comenta Remus con calma, mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja, quien suavizo sus facciones al escucharlo.

-Te entiendo Remus, pero tus amiguitos me están enloqueciendo. Tal vez, y solo si estoy de buen humor, te cuente lo que pasó. Pero será después de la cena. Hoy ha sido un día bastante extraño.- respondió la joven, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al castaño, para luego irse caminando juntos al gran comedor.

-Viste eso Pad. A Moony si le contesta, mientras que a mi me pasa de largo.- se queja James con tono falsamente herido, y diciéndolo lo suficientemente alto como para que la pelirroja lo escuchara. Lily bufó y siguió caminando, ignorando a James por completo.

-Creo que no eres su tipo, Prongs. Tal vez le van más los amargados como ella. -comentó jocosamente Sirius, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el gran comedor, seguido por James, quien le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

Entraron al gran comedor y se percataron de que nadie estaba comiendo. Eso era raro, además de que frente a la mesa de los profesores se encontraba un pequeño taburete con el sombrero seleccionador en él.

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas mesas y los profesores también estaban ubicados, tan solo hacía falta la profesora de Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall.

A los pocos minutos de haber entrado los merodeadores, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a la mujer, quien caminaba con paso decidido hasta llegar al taburete. Detrás de ella, una figura femenina emergió. Se trataba de la misma joven de esa tarde. En ese momento ella llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, pero sin distintivo de casa alguna. Y le quedaba muy bien. Llevaba la falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con la blusa ligeramente abierta en los primeros botones y con la corbata algo floja. Caminaba con paso seguro y con una sonrisa dulce. Su cabello castaño caía en rizos por toda su espalda. De un momento a otro, la joven giró su rostro buscando alguien en la multitud, deteniendo su mirada por unos segundos en Slytherin, sobretodo en cierto rubio que la miraba fijamente y con expresión seria. La joven le regaló una sonrisa antes de girar su rostro al frente y seguir caminando, pero antes de llegar dirigió sus ojos a la mesa Gryffindor, donde encontró la mirada verde de su amiga, quien le sonreía dándole ánimos. Sin más demora, siguió caminando detrás de la profesora hasta que se le indicó que tomara asiento en el taburete.

Estaba nerviosa, para que negar. Aunque tenía una extraña sensación de Dejavu cuando se vio sentada en ese banco y con el sombrero en su cabeza. Ni siquiera prestó atención cuando dijeron su nombre en voz alta y como todos quedaban en silencio esperando la decisión del sombrero.

-Interesante, muy interesante.- susurró el sombre con suavidad mientras se mecía de un lado hacia el otro. -Veo tantas cosas aquí, en tu cabeza. Pero a la vez puedo darme cuenta que no recuerdas muchas otras.- comenzó a decir suavemente el sombrero seleccionador, para que solamente la joven lo escuchara. -Tanto es, que no recuerdas ni tu edad. Bueno, yo eso te lo puedo contestar, ya que todo esta aquí. En tu cabeza.- continúo diciendo.

-Por favor dime algo.- rogó la castaña en un susurro.

-Tienes 17 años y parece que pronto cumplirás los 18. Aunque no puedo ver la fecha exacta, sé que es en este mes.- contestó el sombrero. -Pero ahora no estoy aquí para contestar este tipo de preguntas, sino para ubicarte en una casa.- dijo el sombrero dando por terminado el tema, a lo que la castaña suspiró.

-Sombrero, date prisa por favor.- susurró la profesora McGonagall, viendo que todos estaban impacientes.

-Veo inteligencia prodigiosa y unas ganas impresionantes por aprender.- comenzó a decir el sombrero en voz alta, haciendo sonreír a los Ravenclaw.

-Pero también veo fidelidad, sinceridad y muchas ganas de trabajar por el bien común, sin importar que tan fuerte sea el trabajo.- continuo diciendo, ahora haciendo enorgullecer a los Hufflepuff y a su jefe de casa.

-Pero también hay coraje y un corazón muy noble en ti. Tienes mucha valentía, aunque no llegas a ser precipitada. Sabes como actuar fríamente cuando es necesario.- dijo el sombrero haciendo a Gryffindor y a McGonagall.

-Sabes, me encantaría entrar a la misma casa en la que están Lily y Lucius.- pidió amablemente la castaña, sorprendiendo al sombrero.

-Tienes que escoger una de las dos, ya que Lily Evans esta en Gryffindor y Lucius Malfoy esta en Slytherin.- dijo el sombrero en voz alta, sorprendiendo a todos por la extraña petición. ¿La joven quería estar donde estuviera Malfoy y Evans? ¿De donde la conocen? ¿Quién es ella? Eran las muchas preguntas que rondaban la mente de todos los presentes.

En ese momento un flash pasó por su cabeza. Vio a una joven rubia que cantaba una canción, aunque no logró escucharla bien, pero que llevaba puesto un gracioso gorro con un gran león que rugía cada tanto. La castaña cerró y abrió sus ojos rápidamente, reteniendo esa imagen en su mente y pensando en que ese era el símbolo de la casa de Gryffindor. El sombrero se movió de un lado al otro, antes de quedarse quieto y abrir sus arrugas.

-Entonces será… Gryffindor.- gritó, dejando ver una serie de aplausos, mientras la profesora le indicaba el lugar donde sentarse. La castaña dio una fugaz mirada a Slytherin y le regaló una sonrisa a Lucius. Una sonrisa que más bien le sonaba a disculpa.

La joven tomó asiento junto a Lily, quien inmediatamente le sonrió. En ese momento se levantó el director y comenzó a hablar.

-Queridos estudiantes, espero que sean muy amables con la señorita Bristow, quien es mi ahijada y una persona muy especial para mi.- comenzó a decir el anciano profesor con una sonrisa. -Alexa, espero que disfrutes tu último año aquí en Hogwarts. Y sin nada más que decir, Pie de manzana.- completó antes de tomar asiento y que todos los platos se llenaran inmediatamente con la cena.

Lily se acercó a Alexa y le susurró en voz baja. -¿Alexa Bristow?- preguntó suavemente para que nadie más las escuchara.

-La verdad es que aún no recuerdo mi nombre, pero no podía estarme paseando por los pasillos del colegio sin un nombre, así que escogí ese.- respondió divertida la castaña mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Lily rió suavemente ante la respuesta, antes de ponerse a comer. Lo mejor era comer deprisa, ya que los merodeadores estaban mirando demasiado hacia ese lugar.

* * *

Habían sido las primeras en salir del gran comedor con rapidez y tratando de evadir cualquier contacto prematuro con los merodeadores. Ya iban a medio camino cuando sintieron que alguien las halaba a un pasillo. En ese momento se encontraron con la mirada fija de Lucius.

-¿Alexa Bristow?-preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-¿Tu también?- le respondió con otra pregunta, pero tratando de aguantar las ganas de reír. -Bueno en resumen aun no recuerdo mi nombre, pero necesitaba uno para estar aquí, así que me inventé ese y ya.- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Al menos ya tengo una forma de llamarte.- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que un amago de sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Si, aunque necesito que nadie más sepa que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado. No quiero la lastima de las personas, ni su pena.- pidió mirándolos con súplica.

-Claro, no te preocupes.- respondió Lily inmediatamente, mientras que Lucius asentía en silencio.

-Alexa lo mejor es irnos, los merodeadores pronto van a ir a buscarnos y hoy no estoy de humor como para aguantarme los berrinches de Potter y las preguntas de Black.- la apuró Lily.

-Si, váyanse ahora. Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno, Alexa.-se despidió el rubio mientras depositaba un beso en el dorso de la mano de Alexa. -Evans.- se despidió de la pelirroja con un leve movimiento de cabeza, que fue respondido por la pelirroja. Inmediatamente después, el rubio se perdió entre los pasillos del colegio, rumbo a su sala común.

-Bueno vámonos Alexa, que esos cuatro no hay quien se los aguante cuando están juntos.- dijo Lily con una leve sonrisa mientras se dirigían a la torre donde estaba la Sala común de Gryffindor, sin percatarse de que cuatro pares de ojos las observaban de cerca.

* * *


	4. Logrando lo Impensable

**Capitulo 3**

**

* * *

  
**

-Lily levántate, ya es tarde.- la llamó Alexa mientras zarandeaba un poco a su amiga. La castaña, completamente vestida y arreglada intentaba despertar a la pelirroja desde hacia rato, pero no conseguía hacerlo. Se estaba haciendo tarde, ya que si la joven demoraba más, apenas tendrían el tiempo justo para tomar un desayuno rápido.

-hmf…- se quejó Lily mientras se daba la vuelta y se tapaba el rostro con la almohada.

-Lily, si no te levantas, llegaras retrasada a clases, y tendrás castigo con el joven Potter.- comentó como si nada la castaña, observando como la pelirroja se ponía de pie de un salto.

-Eso jamás.- exclamó indignada Lily, mientras salía corriendo a tomar una ducha, sin fijarse de la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su amiga. Alexa decidió esperar a su amiga en la sala común, para al menos entretenerse charlando con alguien. No sabía cuanto demoraría Lily en bañarse y cambiarse, así que lo mejor era buscar compañía durante la espera.

Al bajar las escaleras que dirigían a los dormitorios femeninos, se encontró con la sala común casi vacía. Muy pocos estudiantes se encontraban allí, ya que la mayoría estaban dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor a desayunar, o porque aún no estaban despiertos.

Se acercó a un mullido sofá y se sentó frente a la chimenea, que en ese momento se encontraba apagada. Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes y una sensación de tranquilidad la invadió. Indescriptiblemente sintió que estaba en casa, aunque no entendía el porque de ese sentimiento. Suspiró con suavidad y se acomodó un poco más en el sofá. De pronto, una imagen apareció en su mente. Una cicatriz con forma de rayo. Intentó retener la imagen por un poco más, pero no pudo. No sabía a quien pertenecía esa cicatriz, si era hombre o mujer, ni tampoco sabía porque una sensación de vacío invadió su pecho con esa simple imagen.

En ese momento abrió los ojos y se topó con cuatro pares de ojos que la miraban fijamente. Tembló inconscientemente por la sorpresa, pero inmediatamente se repuso. Con tranquilidad les sonrió, como saludo.

-Buenos días.- saludó la castaña, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Buenos días, mi bella dama.- respondió Sirius de forma galante, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa coqueta a la joven, haciendo reír a Alexa. Eso los dejó extrañados.

-Sirius Black, no es necesario que intentes ser mi caballero de brillante armadura, porque ya hay alguien que ocupa ese lugar. Pero agradezco el bonito gesto.- respondió la castaña sin perder la sonrisa, haciendo que los otros tres jóvenes rieran por lo bajo, ante el ceño fruncido del mayor de los hermanos Black.

-Te fue más difícil de lo que pensabas, no es así, Sirius.- comentó jocosamente James, mientras palmeaba el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-Buenos días, Alexa.- saludó Remus, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Remus, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme aquí, mientras espero a Lily? No se cuanto demore, pero no quiero pasármela sola y aburrida.- comentó la castaña, mientras veía como Remus asentía tímidamente y tomaba asiento junto a la castaña, en el mismo sofá.

-¿Y porque solo invitas a Remus?- preguntó Peter, observando como James y Sirius veían feo al castaño.

-Porque al parecer tus otros dos amigos están más pendientes en estar coqueteando con la primera chica que se aparezca por delante de ellos, que en mantener una relación de amigos.- contestó una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

-Lily, no te demoraste casi nada.- comentó la castaña.

-¿Y es que pensabas que me tardaría una eternidad en el baño?- preguntó sarcástica, sacándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Alexa, este que tienes aquí es Peter Pettigrew, y también es amigo de los dos idiotas que tienes enfrente.- dijo la pelirroja señalando al joven bajito y de aspecto rechoncho que miraba tímidamente a la castaña. Sus cabellos castaños, casi rubios, estaban cortos y sus ojos cafés miraban nerviosamente a la castaña.

-Un placer conocerte, Peter.- respondió la castaña, pero al terminar de decir eso, sintió una punzada en el pecho, haciendo que su rostro se contrajera de dolor. Inmediatamente Lily se acercó a ella, al igual que los otros tres merodeadores que observaban preocupados a la castaña.

-Alexa, Alexa.- comenzó a llamarla Lily, a lo que la joven levantó el rostro un poco, ya que por el dolor lo había bajado. -¿Estas bien?-preguntó Remus notablemente preocupado.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien.- Respondió la castaña. Los jóvenes no estaban muy convencidos de ellos, pero aun así, lo dejaron pasar.

-Evans, esta vez no te escaparas de nosotros.- comenzó a decir Sirius, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de James.

-Tienes mucho que responder, Lily.- completó James, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho. -Por ejemplo, ¿Qué hacías ayer con Malfoy?

-Yo no tengo que contestarles nada a ustedes. Y para ti soy Evans, Potter. Evans.- respondió la pelirroja de mala gana.

-Lily.- la llamó suavemente la castaña, a lo que la pelirroja volteó inmediatamente.

-¿Si?-preguntó la ojiverde a su amiga.

-Tengo que ir al gran comedor. Lucius me esta esperando.- comentó la castaña con suavidad, sin notar como los ojos de los cuatro chicos echaban chispas por la tan sola mención del rubio.

-Es cierto. Bueno, vamonos.- respondió Lily en tono cansado mientras se dirigía al cuadro, siendo seguida por Alexa.

-Nos vemos en el gran comedor, chicos.- se despidió la castaña antes de salir por el retrato, dejando atrás a los merodeadores quienes estaban apretando sus puños.

* * *

-Se demoraron demasiado.- espetó el rubio al ver a la pelirroja acercarse.

-Cállate Malfoy, que tú no tuviste que lidiar con Potter y sus amigos.- respondió la pelirroja, quien aun estaba amargada por el payaso de Potter, como ella lo llamaba.

-Tranquilo Lucius, ya estamos aquí.- comentó la castaña mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al rubio. Lucius la observó en silencio, y sonrió tranquilamente, sin importarle el hecho que Lily estuviera ahí. Tan sólo tenía ojos para Alexa.

-¿Como amaneciste, Alexa? ¿Extrañándome?- preguntó el rubio, mientras su sonrisa se convertía en una picara sonrisa de medio lado, la cual hizo reír a la castaña.

-Bien Lucius. ¿Y tú como estás?- preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Ahora estoy perfectamente bien.- respondió con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Se podía escuchar murmullos cercanos, dado a la situación actual. Era extraño ver esa expresión en el rostro estoico del rubio, aparte del agregante de que era dirigida a una Gryffindor, que era amiga de Evans.

Lily observaba todo en silencio. Malfoy podía ser un patán con todo el mundo, hasta con ella. Pero cuando miraba a Alexa o estaba con ella, era diferente. Y odiaba tener que admitir, que ese cambio le sentaba bien a su aspecto. Lastima que fuera un patán casi de tiempo completo.

-Lily, vamos a desayunar rápido, que pronto comenzaran las clases.- comentó la castaña, sintiendo su estomago pedir alimento. - ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?- preguntó la castaña a su amiga.

-Encantamientos con Slytherin.- respondió la pelirroja de forma mecánica, tras pensarlo por unos segundos.

-Entonces nos veremos en clases, Lucius.- comentó la castaña mientras se disponía a entrar al gran comedor.

-Espera un momento pequeña, yo te acompañaré hasta tu mesa.- dijo Lucius, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

-Me parece bien.- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa. -¿Lily?- llamó la castaña, observando como su amiga parecía estar en su mundo.

-Vamos Evans, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo como para perderlo esperando a que salgas de tus ensoñaciones.- comentó Lucius sin prestar mucha atención a la pelirroja, pero logrando sacarla de su estado. En ese momento Lucius tomó la mano de la castaña y comenzó a caminar junto a ella, hacia el interior del Gran Comedor, siendo seguidos un par de metros atrás, por Lily.

Al abrirse las puertas del Gran Comedor, lo pocos que estaban observando a la puerta se quedaron en silencio, y rápidamente todos los presentes posaron sus ojos en Lucius y su acompañante. Lucius caminó como si nada, mientras sentía como la joven a su lado se tensaba por el nerviosismo. Sonrió con arrogancia y autosuficiencia, al sentir todos los ojos puestos sobre él, y apretó levemente la mano de ella.

-Todo esta bien, pequeña.- le susurró, sintiendo como la joven se relajaba por sus palabras. Caminaron por el Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose a la mesa de los leones. Los miembros de esa casa miraban con desconfianza al Slytherin que se acercaba sin prestar atención a su mesa.

Al llegar a la mesa, Alexa tomó asiento ante la mirada fija de Lucius, quien hizo una galante reverencia, haciendo sonreír a la joven mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Nos vemos en clase, pequeña.- se despidió el rubio antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse dignamente a su mesa.

-Nos vemos, Sir Lucius.- dijo Alexa en broma, sacándole una sonrisa a Lucius, la cual hizo suspirar a más de una de las estudiantes del colegio, que observaban todo con detalle.

Lucius caminó indiferente a la mirada que todos tenía sobre él y se dirigió a su mesa con tranquilidad. Se sentó en el centro y comenzó a desayunar con simpleza.

-Alexa.- la llamó Lily, quien aún estaba sorprendida. Apenas había tomado asiento, ya que algo le había impedido interrumpir en la escena anterior.

-¿Si?- preguntó la castaña mientras tomaba un vaso con jugo de calabaza.

-Acabas de lograr lo impensable.- comentó la pelirroja con asombro, mientras su amiga la miraba confundida.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo. Aunque mis ojos lo hayan visto, mi mente se niega a asimilarlo.- se escuchó decir a una voz femenina.

-Es imposible, lo más seguro es que haya sido algún chistoso que se tomó alguna poción para lucir como Malfoy.- comentó otra voz femenina.

-No lo creo, para mí que si era Malfoy.- contradijo una voz masculina.

-¿Es que no piensan dejar de hablar de eso en todo el día?- gruñó James exasperado mientras caminaba hacia su próxima y última clase del día. Iba echando humo por los pasillos, ya que al parecer todo el castillo estaba confabulado en hablar acerca de lo sucedido en el desayuno.

-Cálmate Prongs.- comentó con suavidad Remus, mientras se acercaba a su amigo, quien caminaba apresuradamente.

-¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Si todo el mundo anda hablando del imbécil de Malfoy.- espetó enojado el morocho, para luego soltar un bufido.

-Tiene razón, Moony. Ese idiota ahora esta en la boca de todo el colegio.- gruñó Sirius, mientras apretaba las manos.

-No eres de mucha ayuda, Pad.- replicó Remus en todo neutro.

-Tranquilos chicos, después de un rato verán como todo el mundo olvida lo de esta mañana.- comentó tímidamente Peter, quien no había participado en la conversación.

-Pero, es que es tan desesperante ese rubio de pacotilla.- exclamó Sirius con rabia.

-Eso lo sabemos perfectamente sirius, pero trata de tranquilizarte.- comentó Remus, con suavidad.

-Si, padfoot.- asintió Peter.

-Pero saben, tal vez nosotros podamos acelerar un poco el proceso de olvido.- comentó con malicia James, mientras cruzaba su mirada con Sirius, quien luego sonrió.

-Tienes razón, Prongs. Nosotros podemos hacer algo.- afirmó el ojigris, mientras una suave carcajada emanaba de su garganta y entraba al salón de clases.


End file.
